謙卑, 順服
謙卑, 順服 Philippians 2:3-11 Ice Breaker Donating $2 to homeless instead of buying a cup of coffee for yourself. Ending in the middle of a video game to pick up someone’s phone call. How if it’s an interview call? Sleeping an hour late to help others with hw. Waking up early to take someone to church. How did you evaluate the options? 你怎麼做出決定的？ - Is there other people who can help them? - Which one is worth more? my time / other’s convenience - Do the person deserve my service? 對方值不值得我幫忙？ v 6-8 What did Jesus Do? What did Jesus sacrificed? 主耶穌犧牲了什麼？ - his rights to be free from abuse and suffering 放棄了神不用受苦的地位 - he took the form of a servant 變成奴僕的樣式 - he became obedient to the point of death, even death on a cross Why did Jesus obey? 為什麼耶穌要順服？ - to make the height of his glory available for sinners to enjoy. - He lowers himself to take our condemnation (Romans 8:3) / 神就差遣自己的兒子成為罪身的形狀，作了贖罪祭。（羅馬書 8: 3） v5 Following Jesus’s example Jesus’s obedience saved us, but why should we obey? 耶穌的順服可以成就救恩，那我們為什麼要順服？ - knowing a free and undeserved grace underneath all our blessings - we have a model of self-denying sacrificial servanthood - so others can see our difference having this salvation v3-4 How should we Follow What does “Count others more significant” mean? (v3) 第三節什麼意思？ - Doesn’t only mean looking at people’s strength 不是只是叫你看人的長處。 - They are not literary “more significant”, but we’re “counting” them more significant. （ “看” 他們比自己強, 英文是 “算” 他們比自己強） - Just like how Jesus treated us, 算我們為義。 - Become servants like Jesus. 我們 expect 人來服事我們，有好的態度，好的服務，但保羅說我們是來服事人的，就像耶穌。(Mark 10:45: The Son of Man came not to be served but to serve.) Sharing: What are some of our own values? Things we focus the most in life? (v4) 我們的生命中我們最看重的有哪些事？ - finance, family, reputation, happiness, success, education, property, spiritual growth, health…. Sharing: Can we give up some of the things listed above for others? Which one is the hardest for you to compromise? (v4) 我們能不能犧牲自己的這些 “事” 來顧別人的這些 “事” ? - I.e. give up my $/ happiness for other’s $/ happiness? - There is a limit - just like when Jesus says to “live NOT ONLY by food” / 有一個限度 - 就像耶穌說人活著不 “單” 靠食物, 我們不 “單” 顧自己的事。 - Seems hard to do, but are we really sacrificing? 我們真的在犧牲嗎？ *Go on if you have time. v9-11 Sacrificing v.s. Investing What is the result of Jesus’s obedient? 從經文看到耶穌順服的結果是什麼？ - Glory, Lordship 榮耀，萬名之上的名。 “Whoever exalts himself will be humbled, and whoever humbles himself will be exalted" (Matthew 23:12) “凡自高的，必將為卑; 自卑的，必升為高。” (馬太 23:12) - note: v.9 it uses ‘therefore’ - Not that he wasn't Messiah and Lord before his resurrection. He was. But he had not fulfilled the mission of Messiah until he had died for our sin and risen again. 第九節用了 “所以” - 這不是說他沒有上十字架之前不是彌賽亞，是耶穌的順服完成了彌賽亞的救恩。 Sharing: What are examples of some of the rewards we get obeying God? 我們有沒有順服神之後有得到恩典或獎賞的例子？分享。 - Fruits of the spirits 聖靈的果子 - Good relationship with others - Knowing God more - We are running for a heavenly prize (we’re investing!!) 我們是為了不朽的冠冕在像標竿直跑。(1 Corinthians 9:25-26/ 林前 9:25-26) - Glory 我們也會像主耶穌一樣得榮耀 "If we suffer with him, we shall be glorified with him" (Romans 8:17) - Peace Conclusion: - Jesus gives an example of obeying - We should obey like Jesus, counting others more significant - Not only doing it to follow Jesus’s example, also knowing there’s going to be rewards for obeying.